The Story of Isolde
by ElizabethAnn1056
Summary: Isolde never knew what it was like to be loved by her parents, but always thought this was the norm in families. Now, follow Isolde as she attends Hogwarts and learns what love is really about
1. The Girl Not Wanted

CENTER p December 12, 1979 /p /CENTER

p A large, white colonial farm house sat on a spacious landscape. A cold December wind whirled snow thru the air and rustled the naked maple trees. The house itself looked like any normal house would, except for one thing. In the back of the house sat an oval shaped, snow covered field surrounded by gates and four observation towers that were connected by elevated stands. Three poles stood at each end of the field; each with a rather large hoop attached to the top. /p

p To passersby this was a little strange, but to those living inside the house, strange things were quite the norm. /p

p Kathy Diggory sat on the worn scarlet clothed couch watching her two-year-old son, Cedric, crawling across the dull wood floor after a toy broomstick floating slowly across the room. Her life was perfect and she was determined to keep it that way. p However, Kathy had a secret. Her marriage with her husband, Amos, wasn't going so well. He was a perfectionist and could be quite rude and obnoxious towards Kathy. Every Tuesday night since the summer, Amos thought Kathy was attending a book club meeting with a couple of girlfriends. Well the girlfriends part was right, but other then that his assumptions were way off. /p

p Every Tuesday, Kathy would meet a guy named Kegan at a bar in the city. They would hang out there, having drinks and a great time. For a few hours, Kathy could forget everything and live as though she was seventeen again. But one early October night, things got a little out of hand and Kathy had woken up to find herself in Kegan's apartment. Dazed and confused, she had stumbled out the door and hailed a cab that took her to her friend's apartment. /p

p Everything had been fine when she called her husband, telling him it got too late to grab a cab so she had slept over her friend Jen's house. When she had gotten home, Amos pulled her into a kiss and sat her down at the breakfast table so they could talk about her night. Kathy had decided that she really did love Amos. So what if he was a little obnoxious; after a few cups of his wondrous coffee, she had forgotten all about Kegan and her one nighter. /p

p But, after missing two monthlies, she had gone to her doctor only to discover that she was pregnant. She had been putting off telling her husband, but her lump was growing and time was running out. Kathy didn't know what to do as she didn't want Amos to know she had cheated, but they had used so many protection spells that there was no chance the baby could be his. /p

p The roaring fireplace suddenly turned emerald green as Amos came hurling through the floo network. Kathy took a deep breath; it was now or never. /p

CENTER p July 16, 1980 /p /CENTER

p "It's a girl!" the doctor said, holding the screaming baby into the air. Kathy Diggory plastered a fake smile on her face as she turned to her husband and rolled her eyes. Even though Amos knew the baby wasn't his, they had decided to keep it for Cedric's sake. Of course she couldn't have looked anymore like George and any less like Amos as she had come out with flaming red hair and blue eyes. /p

p "I have a sister! I have a sister! Yay! Can I hold her? Please, please? What are we naming her? When is she coming home? When are you coming home?" Cedric babbled enthusiastically. /p

p "Isolde Dietra," Kathy replied, smiling at her hyper son. i 'I'm doing this for him' /i she thought, staring down at the sleeping baby that had been placed in her arms. /p

p "I'm sure you'll want to spend some time with your new daughter," the nurse said happily. "Just let me know when you need a little rest, okay?" /p

p "I need a rest now," Kathy demanded. /p

p "Oh," the nurse replied, her smile faltering. "I'll take Isolde back to the nursery then and bring her back when it's time for her to be fed." /p

p "Um, excuse me, but we decided to bottle feed this one," Amos said, nodding towards the red-headed girl that would always remind him of his wife's betrayal. "So, doesn't that mean she doesn't have to spend the night here and my wife can get her rest?" /p

p "Well, I guess so," the nurse said as her brow furrowed and she pushed the baby out the door and down the hall. /p

p "Glad she's out of here," Mr. Diggory huffed. "Wouldn't want the girl to be disturbing you while you slept." /p

p "Yes, but what are we going to do when we get her home?" Kathy asked, exasperated. She hated the fact that she had to keep this baby. It was like a constant reminder of her serious misjudgment. "Am I going to have to get up with her every two hours?" /p

p "No, my love." Amos smiled, kissing his wife on the forehead. "We can get one of the house elves to attend to her. You won't hear a thing." /p

CENTER p August 15, 1989 /p /CENTER

p Nine years later, the sun rose over the lush green fields as a new day began. In a pink room slept a nine-year-old girl, her bright red hair tied in pigtails flung out across her pillow. She wore a overly large Weird Sisters t-shirt that had once been her brother, Cedric's as well as a pair of his old flannels. /p

p She had been tossing and turning for quite sometime, having a dream about that Harry Potter boy her parents were always talking about. She would see what she imagined as his face and then flashed of random objects: a locket, a necklace, a cup, a snake, a wand, a ring, and a pair of red eyes. For some reason, a sense of urgency filled her as she struggled to wake. A piercing scream echoed through her thoughts and finally woke her. /p

p "It's here! It's here!" Cedric screeched, running into Isolde's room. /p

p "Cedric, you twit! I haven't even had a chance to get out of bed," Isolde complained goodheartedly. She tossed a pillow at him and he retaliated by ruffling her already messy pigtails. /p

p "You'll never guess what came in the mail this morning Is! My Hogwarts letter, can you believe it? I actually get to go to Hogwarts! Isn't this exciting?" /p

p "I guess," Isolde sighed, looking dejectedly towards the floor. /p

p "What's wrong, Issy-Bissy?" Cedric asked, climbing onto her bed and putting a hand on her shoulder. /p

p "What am I going to do while you're not here?" Isolde quavered. /p

p "Don't worry Isolde. You won't get lonely. Mum and Dad are here and I'll owl you every chance I get," Cedric promised, pulling her in for a hug. /p

p "Thanks Ced," Isolde sniffled, gripping him around the neck. /p

p "Cedric!" Kathy called up the stairs. "We are heading to Diagon Alley now so come down and get your shoes and cloak on!" /p

p "Ok mum! Hey, hey mum?" Cedric yelled, running down the wooden hallway. "Can Is come too? She's never been there and I can show her around. I've been there loads of times!" /p

p "Well," Kathy hesitated, "Maybe next time. I wanted to apparate and Isolde is a little too young for Side-Along Apparition." /p

p "Oh, all right," Cedric said, disappointed. "Sorry Is. Guess you have to stay home again. Don't worry, I'll definitely take you when you get your letter." /p

p "Oh, it's ok Ced. I'll see you later." /p

p "Bye Issy!" Cedric called from his room. /p

p "Bye! Hey! Hey Ced?" Isolde called back. /p

p "Ya?" Cedric asked, popping his head back around the door. /p

p "When you… you get back… can we um… play some Quidditch?" /p

p Cedric laughed as he replied, "Sure Is I'll see you later, ok?" /p

p And with that he disappeared down the hall as Isolde snuggled back under her sheets, dreaming of the day she would finally get her chance to join her brother. /p

CENTER p August 15, 1991 /p /CENTER

p Isolde and Cedric were sitting at the table in the kitchen of their two-story colonial home. A warm fire burned in the enormous stone fireplace behind them and Mrs. Diggory brought over some fresh blueberry muffins for them to eat. /p

p A thirteen-year-old Cedric sat one side of the table with yellow and black Quidditch robes stained with mud. Actually there was mud everywhere. It had rained the night before, and Cedric and his father had been out on the Quidditch pitch all morning preparing for school. Mud stained his light brown hair, was smeared in streaks along his cheeks, and was now all over the hardwood floors of the kitchen. /p

p Eleven-year-old Isolde sat across from him, still in her pajamas, but it was usual for her to go all day without anyone reminding her to get some clothes on. She had a pair of Cedric's old flannels on that were much too big for her as well as a Hufflepuff chaser T-shirt her brother had gotten her for Christmas. He knew how much she wanted to be a chaser and her brother couldn't wait to have her on the team with him. /p

p As they were finishing their eggs Hela, the family owl, came swooping into the kitchen with two letters in her beak. /p

p "Merlin," Isolde cried, jumping down off her seat. She was so excited she forgot to hold her pants up and they wound up at her ankles. "Oops!" She blushed, pulling them up and ran over to Hela. "They're here, they're here! Cedric these are it! Our Hogwarts letters! Yay! I'm finally going to go to Hogwarts and be just like you Cedric!" /p

p Her brother got up and hugged her, smearing her with mud, but she only laughed and began dancing around the kitchen. /p

p "Isolde Dietra," her mother snapped, turning around from washing a pot with her wand. "You are a mess. Go upstairs and put on some clean clothes so we can get going to Diagon Alley." /p

p "Yes mum," Isolde squeaked, running off upstairs. /p

p Cedric followed her up with his eyes. /p

p "Why do you have to be so mean to her?" Cedric asked, rounding on his mother. /p

p "I don't know what you're talking about," Kathy blushed, turning back to her work. /p

p "Oh, but I think you do," Cedric replied, eyeing her suspiciously before heading upstairs to shower and change. /p


	2. Diagon Alley

p "Now Isolde, I don't want you to get too excited this year," her Mom said as they walked into Diagon Alley. "Your father and I are low on funds and can't afford to buy you new robes today, so we are going to the used store to buy them." /p

p "Oh," Isolde said, disappointed. "That's ok." She had been looking forward to new robes the entire ride, but this was ok. At least she was getting robes. /p

p Cedric had gone off with his father to purchase school supplies and her mother looked as though she had gotten the short straw. Isolde knew her mother didn't want to be with her, but she just assumed that was the way it was in all families. /p

p As they walked into the store, Isolde smiled. There in front of her was a harassed looking woman trying to get robes adjusted for five unruly redheaded children. Two of the boys who looked exactly alike were hiding behind a rack of shabby looking robes, pointing their wands at a young boy who looked about Issy's age and was having his robes taken in. Every time the witch would put pins into the robes, they would come flying out again. /p

p A fourth boy, who looked to be the oldest, was marching smugly around the store with a gold and maroon badge on his puffed out chest. In his right hand was his wand and his left was a book that Isolde saw to be called 'Great Leaders: A History'. When he spotted the two twin boys, he made a move to grab their wands, but they just flipped him over screaming into the air and charmed his book to repeatedly whack him over the head. /p

p A young girl who looked to be a year or two younger then Isolde was dressing up in the formal robes and admiring herself the mirror. /p

p "Mrs. Weasley," the shop owner said furiously. "I don't know what is going on, but every time I put these pins into Ron's robes, they keep flying out!" /p

p "It's … umph … them, umph …. Mum!" accused the boy in the air, pointing to the twins on the floor beneath him. /p

p "Merlin Percy! How on earth did you get up there?" Mrs. Weasley screamed when she saw the boy. /p

p "Again, Fred and George," Percy said, annoyed. /p

p "BOYS!!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. But she was interrupted by a small 'ahem'. /p

p The shopkeeper turned around. /p

p "I'm sorry miss, but I'm extremely busy at the moment – there you go dear you can hop down now – but if you take a seat I will be with you as soon as I can." /p

p "Well, I have other children, can I just leave her here? She knows what she needs." /p

p The room got quiet and Isolde was blushing furiously. Her mother always did this when it was her turn to accompany Isolde. /p

p "Well, I guess so," the shopkeeper said with a puzzled look on her face. /p

p "Great!" Kathy said. And without looking back, she headed right out of the store. /p

p Isolde was still blushing as she took a seat and glanced nervously around the room. She hated being alone with complete strangers and the tears she was trying to hold back were threatening to fall. /p

p "Hey," said the youngest redheaded boy. "I'm Ron Weasley." /p

p The little girl who had placed the fancy dress robes back on the rack came over to her as well. "I'm Ginny." /p

p "Hi Ron, Ginny," Isolde said shyly, not meeting their gaze. "I'm Isolde Diggory" /p

p "You mean you're Diggory's sister?" the twins asked her, suddenly very interested. /p

p "Yes. Does he go to your school?" Isolde asked, loking up shyly. /p

p "Yeah, we all go to Hogwarts together," one of the twins answered, looking towards Isolde. /p

p "That's cool," said Isolde, smiling at them. "I don't really know any other people besides my brother going there." /p

p "Hey, you can sit with me on the train," Ron said happily. He then leaned towards her and whispered, "If I have to sit with my brother Percy, the one with the book, I think I'll be sick." /p

p Isolde laughed happily. /p

p "Why did your mum leave you like that?" Ginny asked, putting her hand on Isolde's shoulder. /p

p "Oh, she does that a lot. Don't worry she'll be back later. She's probably going to see…" /p

p But Isolde didn't have time to finish her sentence. The shop door flew open and an angry Cedric came into the shop with very expensive Quidditch robes over his shoulder. /p

p "Did mum leave you here by yourself, Isolde?" he asked, coming over to her. She looked up at him, startled. He almost never used her full name. /p

p "Yes, but I'm ok. Hey, I love your robes! Did you save a lot of money to get them?" Isolde said, admiring the yellow and black robes flung over his shoulder. /p

p "No, mum and dad bought them for me, but what are you doing here? This is a used robes store." /p

p Ginny looked down at her skirt and began playing with its tattered edge. Fred and George turned quickly and became interested in a green set of girls' robes. Mrs. Weasley turned back to Ron and began fussing with a spot on his nose. Cedric realized what he had said and turned redder than a quaffle. /p

p "Mum said we couldn't afford new robes, so she brought me here. I met Ron; he's going to Hogwarts this year too!" /p

p Cedric smiled at the innocence of his little sister. /p

p "Ron, huh? Well, nice to meet you. Hey Fred! George! aCome on Issy-Bissy . I'll take you to Madam Malkin's and buy you some robes." /p

p "Oh, really Cedric? But, you've been saving all year for Hogsmeade!" /p

p "It doesn't matter. You're my sister." /p

p Isolde hugged Cedric and, waving to Ron and his smiling family, walked out onto the streets of Diagon Alley to purchase new robes for Hogwarts. /p


	3. Making Friends

CENTER p September 1, 1991 /p /CENTER 

p "Come on Issy, the train will be leaving any minute. We can't wait on the platform any longer for Ron," Cedric said, pulling on his sister's arm and waving to his parents. /p 

p "But Ced," Isolde whined, looking around. "I promised him I would meet him on the platform!" /p 

p "Well, the train is moving, so you need to get on. We were late getting here, so he is probably on the train by now." /p 

p "Oh, fine," Isolde sighed, grudgingly getting on the train. /p 

p She was a tiny girl, whose hair was pulled back tightly from her face into a bun at the nape of her neck. She wore one of her favorite loose yellow Polos and had buttoned, rather unfashionably, all three of the buttons to the collar. She wore her dark blue jeans around her stomach that looked as though they could have been Cedric's. Even though her mother never gave her Cedric's clothes, Isolde still wore jeans, much to her mother's distaste, that were shaped like boys' jeans. She had white Keds on her feet with smudges of dirt on the toes and yellow bobby socks neatly folded above her ankles. /p 

p Cedric wanted Isolde to sit with him, but Isolde wanted to find some students in her year to sit with. She finally settled on a compartment with two others. One was a girl about the same height as Isolde, but with bushy brown hair. She was reading a book when Isolde came in, but looked up and smiled. /p 

p "Hi," she said, sticking out her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger and this," she said, pointing to the boy next to her, "is Neville Longbottom." /p 

p "Hi," the boy squeaked. He was a rather plump looking boy with dark hair. He seemed to be searching for something. /p 

p "Are you sure you don't want to stay with me, Issy?" Cedric asked. /p 

p "No, I'll be fine, Ced. Could you just put my trunk up there? I can't reach." /p 

p "Cedric wrestled the truck onto the racks above them, hugged Isolde and went off to find his friends. /p 

p Isolde and Hermione talked for a while, and Issy was beginning to like this Hermione and hoped she would be in Hufflepuff with herself. After they finished the sweets they had bought off the trolley, Neville sighed exasperatedly. /p 

p "I can't believe it! I lost him again!" Neville said frantically. "Gran's gonna kill me!" /p 

p "What did you loose?" Isolde asked, putting her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. /p 

p "I've lost my toad for the third time this month! If I don't find him, my Gran is gonna kill me!" /p 

p "Don't worry," Hermione said, placing her book down. "We'll help you find him. We'll split up. Isolde and I will go one way, and Neville, you can go the other." /p 

p So, the three of them took off down the train aisles, asking if anyone had seen a toad. They came to the final compartment where two boys sat with sweet wrappers all over the seat. One of the boys had his wand out and pointed to a rat that sat on his lap. /p 

p "Have either of you seen a toad hopping around here? Neville Longbottem has lost one," Hermione said importantly. /p 

p "No," said the redhead who Isolde immediately recognized as Ron. /p 

p "Oh," Hermione said, spotting the wand and sitting down next to the boy. She motioned for Isolde to sit as well and she did, shyly sitting next to the raven haired boy who was actually kinda cute. /p 

p "Is that magic your doing? You know your underage don't you and that according to the law witches and wizards under seventeen may only use magic in self-defense. You must be muggle born. I am too but I've been reading up on all of the laws so as not to break one myself. I'm Hermione Granger by the way. And… you are?" /p 

p Isolde watched as the boys stared, mouths agape, shocked at the speed of her speech. Isolde was quite shocked herself, but had gotten used to Hermione's fast talking along the ride. /p 

p Ron slowly turned his head to the raven haired boy beside him and then back at Hermione before responding, "I'm…um… Ron Weasley and both my parents are wizards" /p 

p "Oh," Hermione said disdainfully as she stared at the smudge of chocolate along the side of his mouth. /p 

p "I'm Harry Potter," the raven haired boy said, holding out his hand. /p p "Holy Merlin!" Isolde exclaimed turning to get a good look at him for the first time since she sat down. "Are you really?"

p Harry smiled at her and Isolde noticed how cute his scar looked peaking out from under his mess of hair…. /p 

p "Well I know all about you, of course," Hermione continued. Harry slowly drew his gaze from Isolde to the speaking Hermione, but Isolde couldn't tear her eyes from him. /p 

p "I've read all about you. Did you know your in tons of books were required to read for Defense Against the Dark Arts? Like _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts…_ and… and _Defending Yourself … the Potter Way?_ /p 

p "Am I?" Harry said distractedly, smiling at Isolde again. Isolde suddenly had an urge to shove Hermione out the door to shut her up so she could have some alone time with Harry. /p 

p But just as the thought entered her mind, her face reddened and she couldn't figure out why she was feeling this way. She quickly suppressed the emotion, which came quite easily to her seeing as she had to do it many times daily at home. She forced herself to look over at Hermione, who had continued to talk. /p 

p "…found out everything I could if it was me. Do either of you know what house you'll be in? Isolde said her brother is in Hufflepuff so you'll probably go there Isolde. I've read through _Hogwarts a History_ a few times and I do hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounded the best one, but Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad either…Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon. You coming Isolde?" /p 

p Hermione had stood up and was now waiting by the compartment door for Isolde. /p 

p Isolde smiled at Hermione before saying, "Yeah, I'll meet you back at our compartment, okay?" /p 

p Hermione just shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the compartment. /p 

p "Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron. /p 

p Isolde laughed and Ron smiled at her. /p 

p "She's not really that bad," Isolde said shyly to them. "I got to know her; she's very nice. Muggle-born as you heard. Her parents are dentists." /p 

p Ron and Harry just smiled. /p 

p "Oh, Is. I was wondering where you got off. I was waiting and waiting, but Fred and George made me get on and the train was leaving..." /p 

p "Oh, don't worry Ron. Cedric and I came late. Apparently, my Mum found out how much Ced spent on those robes and flipped her lid and…" but she stopped, blushing and said, "Well, I better be off. I hope to see you soon." /p 

p Ron and Harry followed her out with their eyes as her robes flipped around the door. /p 

p Disclaimer: Anything relatively recognizable belongs to the Queen of Potter herself, J. K. Rowling. Isolde and any other original characters belong solely to me./ p 


	4. The Sorting

p As the train began to slow down, Lily sat in the corner of the train compartment, her mind reeling with the past hour's events. /p 

p After Lily had left Harry and Ron's compartment, she and Hermione had finally found Neville's toad hiding up near the front of the train. They all then made their way back to the compartment where Hermione had gone on recapping her summer reading list. Lily had to admit, Hermione was nice and they seemed to have a lot in common, but Lily was feeling a little adventurous. /p 

p As Hermione plowed on, Lily had made a quick escape to "the bathroom". As she left, she made her way back to Harry and Ron's compartment once more where she spent a good five minutes laughing with them and eating a few chocolate frogs. /p 

p That was when Draco Malfoy and his two "body guards" came into their compartment, offering their friendship to Harry and Lily, and making fun of Ron and his family. Lily had rightfully declined as did Harry, but Malfoy wasn't finished with them yet. As he had reached for one of their remaining chocolate frogs, Lily, who was taught a few simple jinxes and hexes from Cedric, quietly took out her wand. Pointing it at Malfoy, she muttered a simple incantation and watched with glee as Malfoy began to wobble and fall over. /p 

p "What the…" he yelled from the floor as his two cronies tried to help him up. Bu every time they picked him up, his legs just bucked under him. Harry and Ron were clutching their stomachs, shaking with laughter. Lily smirked as well as Malfoy was dragged out of the compartment screaming foul things at them. /p 

p Harry and Ron turned to Lilly with puzzled expressions on their amused faces. Lily just shrugged her shoulders, blushed at the smile she had received from Harry, and made her way back to her compartment. /p 

CENTER p /p /CENTER 

p When they arrived at Hogsmeade station, Lily stood on her tiptoes trying to spot her brother. She finally caught him and made to walk to him, but he just pointed behind her before disappearing into one of the many horseless carriages taking the students up to the school. Lily was about to take one as well when she heard a gruff voice calling, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" /p 

p Lily quickly made her way over and was greeted by a stunned, skyward looking Hermione. /p 

p "What's…" she was about to say when she followed Hermione's gaze. Above them loomed a giant man with a large scruffy looking beard and a large lantern in his right hand. /p 

p Lily turned to see Harry waving a greeting to the man and asked, "Do you know him?" /p 

p Harry turned around. "Oh, hello again. Yes, that's Hagrid. He came to give me my Hogwarts letter and took me to Diagon Alley." /p 

p "Oh," Lily nodded. /p 

p All of the first years were led over to a gathering of boats that were to take them to the massive castle looming overhead. /p 

CENTER p /p /CENTER 

p As they went through the large double doors, the first years let out an audible gasp that made many of the seventh years chuckle in amusement. Lily looked up to see a ceiling, but it more or less resembled the sky outside as she had expected. What she had not expected, however, was it being more beautiful than Cedric had made it out to be. /p 

p "This way, please. Yes, gather around here," Professor McGonagall projected. /p 

p The first years all nervously gathered around a hat on a stool. Looking around, Lily noticed she was again standing beside Harry Potter. She blushed furiously, although she had no idea why and looked down quickly at her black shoes. After the sorting hat finished its song, she heard whispers around her as the Professor began speaking. /p  
p "Now, when I call your name you will come forward. I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you shall be sorted into your house. Abbott, Hannah." /p 

p A young, pudgy blonde girl stepped forward and nervously placed the hat on her head. Lily looked around to find Cedric, but she couldn't see him over the tall boys surrounding her. She turned back just as she heard Hannah sorted into Hufflepuff. /p 

p "Bones, Susan," McGonagall called. Another blond girl stepped forward, this time much taller than Hannah. She was sorted into Hufflepuff as well. /p 

p A few other names were called as Lily continued to search for Cedric and blush when she accidentally caught Harry's eye. A girl became a Slytherin, a boy into Ravenclaw, and yet another boy into Gryffindor. Then… /p 

p "Diggory, Lily." Lily nervously stepped forward and slid onto the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on her head. Lily jumped as she heard the hat begin to speak. /p 

p "Umm interesting…very interesting…another Diggory, huh? I could put you in Hufflepuff, but should you live in your brother's shadow at home and school? I should think not. Maybe it's time for you to blaze your own trail, huh? Better be…. /p 

CENTER p GRYFFINDOR!" /p /CENTER 

p Lily's eyes flew open in shock as the room quieted slightly. Lily shrugged her shoulders and smiled as she made her way over to the Gryffindors. She spotted Cedric as she sat down. He smiled at her and gave her thumbs up. Lily laughed, glad her brother wasn't mad at her. She was greeted loudly by Ron's brothers as she realized Ron would probably be sorted into Gryffindor as well. She turned her attention back to the sorting. /p 

p She watched as the three boys from the train were made Slytherin. Hermione became a Gryffindor, much to Lily's delight, and Ron and Harry joined them as well. To Lily, this seemed like a great start to a great seven years at Hogwarts. The Harry Potter was talking to her, and he was completely normal, and Ron and Hermione were cool too. /p 

p Sitting next to Hermione and across from Harry and Ron, she didn't talk very much, just looked down at her plate. She was shy around new people, and knew the only people she would talk to this year would be Harry, Hermione, and Ron. But that was fine with her. She didn't need many friends to be happy. She hardly had any friends at home anyway. /p 


End file.
